


Cupid's Chokehold

by Daxii



Series: The Virtue of Experience [2]
Category: Horimiya
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Fluffy, I just wanted to write, Idk what happened, Kinks, Slapping, Spanking, there were no E fics so I fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: He knows why this is happening. He knows why he’s kind of losing control of his senses. It’s that woman, from the video yesterday, and her face when that man’s open hand collided with her ass. It’s a face he’s not seen Kyoko make yet, that pure pleasure. He can get her off well enough, he thinks, but he’s definitely not fulfilling her fantasies. Her fantasies are weird. He shouldn’t be slapping his high school girlfriend in the corridors, consensual or not. But it’s different, right? If it’s a sex thing?The one where Miyamura explores Hori's thing for getting slapped. Not a PWP... but I'm not sure what the plot is, either.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Series: The Virtue of Experience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200473
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	Cupid's Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> This couple lend themselves so well to exploring teenage sexual development and communication and learning about kinks and idk why no one else is jumping on this?? Where's my smut at?

_Is this what she’s into?!_ Izumi balks, just briefly, before powering on. He’s an 18 year old guy, he’s not gonna pretend he’s a stranger to porn, but this... _this_ , well, that’s another story. His dick goes soft in his hand when the woman on screen takes another slap to the face from Mr. Footlong’s probably enhanced dong, and he gives up. He can’t do that. He wants to kiss her and cuddle her and pepper her with pampering.

But if something like this means he can cut down on yelling at her at school or when he just wants to hang out, maybe he’ll have to suck it up. Give and take, and he feels like he takes a _lot_ from Kyoko. She’s always cooking for him, making him comfortable in her home, helping him study, and if this is what he can do for her...

Since he’s definitely not horny anymore, and actually a little bit upset at what he’s witnessing on screen, he exits out of the site and pulls his pants back up. It’s late, but he knows Kyoko. She’s definitely still awake, probably watching something that will terrify him in other ways, with a math book open in front of her.

_can I come over?_

He hesitates before sending the text, but he’s been working all weekend, he hasn’t seen her since Friday when they got a quick kiss in a hidden corner of the school before she had to dash off to pick up Sota. It must say something, that he’s sure enough of her reply that he’s packing his uniform and books for tomorrow into a bag, ready to head out, before he even gets a response.

 _what’s wrong?_  
Is the first text that comes through, and he’s about to throw his satchel to the side and just go to bed by himself and see her tomorrow like he’s supposed to, and he’s an absolute idiot for making her worry, but then -  
_yeah_

Heh. He knew it. She loves him. He gets that warm glow of confidence, reassurance, that he always gets when she gives his hand a squeeze or tells him he’s not an idiot.

“I’m heading out,” he announces to the lounge, bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

There’s a sigh, probably his dad.

“Bring her for dinner this week,” his mum says, throwing a knowing look over the back of the couch. “Be safe.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

Kyoko must hear his footsteps on the path outside, because when he opens the front door she’s right there, concern written all over her face.

“Welcome home,” she whispers, hand outstretched for him to take.

He gets his shoes off quickly and accepts her tugging him in for a hug, wrapping her up and holding tight enough that her feet leave the ground for a second.

“I’m home.”

They part so they can kiss, but then she’s hugging him again, hiding her face in him.

“What’s wrong?” she asks again. “You really caught me off guard.”

“Nothing. I just missed you,” it’s not a complete lie, there’s nothing _really_ wrong, apart from how much he worries about her, worrying he’s not doing enough for her.

She tuts, and he can tell he’s probably upset her by the way she doesn’t spit out something like _don’t be so stupid_.

“Coming to bed?” she says instead.

“Probably should,” he agrees. They have school in the morning, and it’s already pushing midnight.

But... _but_ , he didn’t finish what he started earlier, and now she’s in his arms, reaching up around his neck and leaning against the wall so she can tilt up to lock him in a kiss. It’s needy, hot, frustrated. He kisses back, even though he’s mildly alarmed and majorly confused, all at once, and the next thing he knows he’s pressing her against the wall and holding her waist, feeling himself suddenly get hard and nudging it against her.

“I _really_ missed you _,_ ” he tells her now, breaking the kiss just enough to get the words out.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asks, uselessly, even as she’s dragging him up the stairs.

He doesn’t know the answer, but he supposes it was probably rhetorical. He allows himself to feel overwhelmed, to skip the foreplay when their clothes hit the bedroom floor and rip a condom out of Kyoko’s underwear drawer without hesitation. She’s right behind him when he turns around, and he rolls it down with one hand, the other pushing her back towards the bed.

Her eyes are dark. Her nipples are erect, and she makes a noise he hasn’t heard before when his teeth scrape against one when he’s trying to ravish all of her at once. She’s wet, wetter than he’d expected for how quickly things have moved, his fingers exploring just briefly. Has she been missing him, too? It’s been a while, a couple of weeks since they’ve gotten to do this. He likes it. He’s not gonna say he’s _flattered_ that she’s as horny for him as he is for her, because he should probably kind of expect it by now. But there’s a bubble of something, a thrill, when his cock sinks inside her and she lets out a sigh of what he can only describe as _relief_.

His arm is numb when he wakes up. Kyoko is pillowed on his bicep, both curling into each other in their sleep. She blinks at him, and he knows she’s going to want to go right back to sleep as soon as she hits snooze on the alarm. Her rolling away is a chance for him to reposition and try and get some feeling back.

“That’s mine,” he teases, tugging at the long sleeved top, his black striped one he’s not seen in a month.

“It’s mine now.”

It suits her anyway, or maybe he just likes seeing her in his clothes. It gives him another one of those rushes of adrenaline.

“ _You’re_ mine,” he says now, pecking a kiss on her head.

She says nothing for a minute, nuzzling into him, even though he’s a bit sweaty. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Mm,” he hums, kissing her head again.

There’s a knock at the door, something Izumi has come to expect at this time in the morning when he stays over.

“I’m heading out, you two. Sota is walking with Yuna-chan. Don’t be late,” Yuriko calls.

“Bye, Mum. See you tonight.”

“Bye,” Izumi chimes in, even as he feels his cheeks burn red.

He’s stayed over dozens of times. Her parents must _know_ their relationship has progressed to something more physical - Kyousuke had launched the box of condoms at his head, after all - but he can’t help feel like they’ve been caught sneaking around.

“You did something last night,” Kyoko says after a moment, “with your teeth.”

“Oh? Sorry... I was a bit over excited, I think. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“That’s not the problem,” she huffs, sitting up and peeling the shirt off all in one movement. Of course it’s not, it’s _Kyoko_ , after all.

He’s distracted. He can’t read her face because he’s looking at her tits, but he can get the hint well enough. She wants him to do it again.

“Later,” he smirks, leaning down to kiss the side of her breast anyway. “We’ll be late.”

“Oh? Don’t think you’ll be able to control yourself, huh?”

“Definitely not,” and fuck, he’s already struggling. This boner is not just morning wood. “Cold shower, for me.”

Kyoko’s ironed his shirt and trousers when he comes out of the bathroom. He’s dried off and and wearing his underwear, and feels weirdly confident, knowing there’s no one else in the house but Kyoko. They can do this all the time, he thinks, if... _when_ they get their own place. Maybe a little flat near the train station, so Kyoko can go to college and he can cycle to the bakery.

He finds himself smiling while he gets dressed in the lounge, watching Kyoko serve up breakfast for them both and pack them some bentos. They’ll be a good team. He can do the dishes and make dessert, and anything else she tells him to do. She’s already spent the last few years keeping house while her parents work unscrupulous hours, caring for Sota since he was small.

“You’ll be a good mum,” he mentions, catching them both off guard and causing Kyoko’s head to whip around and stare at him.

“You what?”

“Just saying,” he shrugs, pretending that he’s casual. “For the future.”

She’s looking away now, and he finishes his buttons quickly so he can go over. He reaches for her tentatively, and she doesn’t push him away when he wraps his arms around her from behind while she puts dishes to soak.

“You’d be a good dad, too,” she says quietly. “In the future.”

He smiles. He does like kids, and he’s getting plenty of practice from hanging out with Sota and his little friends so often. He’s not used to _babies_ , or anything, but they can cross that bridge when they come to it. It’s probably not in the _near_ future, after all. He knows Kyoko wants a degree, even if she’s not completely decided on her career yet.

“At least if I’m helping with the bakery, I can be home with the kids when they’re young,” he muses as they eat.

“I will be too,” Kyoko says, defensively. Izumi cocks his head, asking her to elaborate on her sudden shift in mood. “I’m not leaving them to fend for themselves like I was.”

“Yeah,” he finds her hand under the table. “I understand.”

She’s had it rougher than she’d ever admit. There’s lots of hurt there, he knows, from teen parents doing their best to raise their daughter and build their careers. She doesn’t want that for their family. Even if it’s a way off, it’s nice to talk about. He can daydream about it in class, at least, which is better than what he was daydreaming about this time last year.

He shuts the thought away, squeezing her hand with too much force and getting to his feet. They need to go. He needs to walk this off before he burns himself out. He doesn’t want _this_ for their kids, either.

School is average, a minor annoyance of some guys who’ve seen them leaving the Hori house this morning, hand in hand, stirring rumours that are absolutely true, and that neither he nor Kyoko can be bothered with. There’s something different, though. A shift in their dynamics. Sitting closer together and finding more excuses to lay a little touch on each other. Kyoko keeps her hand on his shoulder when she nudges for his attention. Izumi keeps his hand on her waist when he has to scoot past her into his seat. Little things, meaningless, unnoticed by everyone but them.

So it’s disappointing when, after school, he only manages to walk her home and kiss her at the door before he has to rush off. He shouldn’t even have done _that_ , really, because now he’s jogging in his school uniform and is full of regret when he bursts through the backdoor of the bakery. He’s got eggs to separate and dry ingredients to mix. His dad says nothing, just a little nod of acknowledgment when Izumi has hung his blazer up and donned his Iori apron instead.

“Do I need to have the safe sex talk with you, or are you good?” his dad asks suddenly.

Izumi had thought he’d been a bit past getting embarrassed in front of his parents. They’ve seen him at his worst, after all, when he came home on day covered in tears and tattoos. He spent so much time alone in middle school that they never really _did_ talk much about the birds and the bees.

“Ah... we’re good,” Izumi whisks the egg whites furiously, creating noise so he can’t continue the conversation, desperately wanting it to be over with.

He feels the need to text Kyoko. _Dad’s asking me about condoms, kill me_ , or something. But that’s not what happens.

_can I come over after work?_

_yeah_

Her reply is so instant it’s almost like she’s been waiting for him to message. Toying with her phone instead of studying. She’ll pretend to be mad and blame him for her being behind schedule, when really that’s her way of telling him she’s missed him, and she couldn’t work properly for worrying about him. Their language is complicated, but they’ve learned.

He knows why this is happening. He knows why he’s kind of losing control of his senses. It’s that woman, from the video yesterday, and her _face_ when that man’s open hand collided with her ass. It’s a face he’s not seen Kyoko make yet, that pure _pleasure_. He can get her off well enough, he thinks, but he’s definitely not fulfilling her fantasies. Her fantasies are weird. He shouldn’t be slapping his high school girlfriend in the corridors, consensual or not. But it’s different, right? If it’s a sex thing?

... _Right?_

Something feels different this time. Not in a bad way, though. Kyoko _likes_ it. In fact, she’s wishing he’d press her up against the back of her bedroom door _every_ time he kissed her. But... _but_...

“Are you ok?” she asks quickly.

“Yes,” he says, but he’s not smiling. “Now, shut it, Kyoko.”

 _Oh_ , so he’s playing along with her, is he? And she’s not even had to ask. She tries not to smile, because he’s kissing her again and she wants to kiss back, but he’s pressing against her lips so hard, _greedily_ licking his way into her mouth, that there’s not really much she can do. He’s unbuttoning her blouse as he goes, and she hears more than one button clink on the floor where he’s lost either patience or purchase with his fingers and deemed it a lost cause.

It’s a whole new thing when he grabs her by the shoulders and whirls her around to the bed, pushing her backwards and climbing on afterwards, but she can see it, the hesitation in his eyes as he grabs the crotch of her panties to pull them down, and she catches his hand to get his attention.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks, softly, a little bit breathless and his eyes a little bit red, like he might cry.

She shakes her head. That’s definitely not the problem.

“Then... I want to try something. Ok?”

She nods. If she tries to say anything, it’ll be something stupid like _just come for a cuddle and calm down_.

He gets up, going to where she’s hung her school uniform and taking the tie, and then he’s back, giving her a delicate kiss, his hand cupping her face, and she figures it out the next second when he’s putting the widest part of the tie over her eyes and tying a knot at the back of her head, being careful not to catch her hair in it.

“And I can trust you to tell me if it’s too much?”

 _It won’t be too much_. She’s breathing hard already, waiting to feel his hands on her again, and all she can do is nod.

“I love you.”

“Stop talking,” she sighs. _I love you too_ , she thinks.

She can feel him shift, adapting his posture for something assertive. “ _You_ shut up, slut.”

 _Mmm_.

He’s taking the rest of her clothes from her, gentle again, and he’ll definitely be apologising for those buttons and trying to repair them himself later on. He’s naked too now, she can tell because that’s definitely his dick touching her thigh, but he’s not lining up to fuck her yet... no... that would be too quick. She wants to play, and thinks he does too.

“ _Ah_ ,” she moans when teeth come around her nipple, fingers gripping at the other one.

“ _Shh_.”

Right. She’s got her parents and her brother sleeping in rooms either side of hers. Why couldn’t he save this revelation for their next night at his? With his parents being at the opposite side of the condo and not the other side of the wall?

 _Not that she’s complaining_ , when he’s biting her nipple again, tending to it with licks and kisses and sucks between each attack of his teeth. Is he brave enough to leave marks? Maybe. It feels like he is, on the rest of her breast. A secret, just for them. He’s not really coordinated enough to finger her and suck her tits at the same time, but he’s trying, and it’s _working_. She’s getting hotter and wetter, and she was already pretty far gone after he’d told her to _shut up_.

“Will you get on your knees for me?” he asks, suddenly up at her neck, and leaves a wet kiss just below her ear.

She does as she’s told. Speaking would definitely ruin this. He’s taking control, giving her orders, and it’s in the _bedroom_ , not just an attempt at a nag when she’s been begging for some violence for the last hour or so.

It’s a new position for them, doggy style. Kyoko usually rides him, because she’s usually the one who’s bullying him into getting his pants off when he goes all shy, but he’s taken the top enough times that he knows what he’s doing... but this... she’s not sure how to arch her back or how far apart he knees should be. She wants to see his face.

“Izumi-”

_Slap._

_Oh. **Oh.**_

She’s fine where she is.

She’s still reeling when his cock slips inside her, and they have to shuffle their knees a bit, but they’re both pretending that’s totally not awkward. She sticks her ass out, hoping it looks hot and not _not_ , and there’s another slap on the other cheek before he starts to fuck her. It’s harder like this. He can take purchase with his hands on her hips and really drive forwards into her.

_Slap._

_“Mm._ ”

_Slap._

_“Ahh..._ ”

_Slap._

“ _Oh!_ ”

There’s a bang on the wall next to them. Shit. _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit._ She grabs the pillow, diving face first into it and falling to her stomach, Izumi’s dick sliding out and making an unceremonious wet _thack_ against his stomach with the momentum.

 _“_ Sorry!” Izumi calls, because he’s an idiot, and there’s another bang and a muffled groan from the other room. “Um... Kyoko?”

“Mm?” she huffs, burying her face in the pillow.

“Should we stop?”

“I’ll kill you if you stop,” she tells him, probably a little too harshly, but honestly she’s surprised he’s asking. She’d thought for _sure_ something like that would have softened him up immediately. “You close?”

“Mm.”

 _Oh_.

“Me too.”

He’s easing her back up then, lining back up so he can snap his hips forwards, and this time she has the pillow to moan into, especially when he’s reaching his hand around to find her clit. He does this when she rides him, rubs it with his thumb when they’re both reaching the peak so they can finish around the same time, but he’s struggling with the angle...

Not that it matters, because this is the first time she might cum just from him fucking her, not clit needed. He’s not going to slap her again, but that’s fine, once would have been enough to drive her crazy as it is. Sticking her ass up makes him go deeper, and his pace is quicker ad he’s driving harder than usual. She should have expected as much of herself. She likes it rough.

And suddenly she’s being flipped over, and she grabs the blindfold to rip it off to see what’s going on. He’s pulled out, stroking his cock up and down hard in his hand and then spraying his cum over her breasts and stomach, biting down on his lip to stay quiet. He’s still milking himself when he hits her clit perfectly with his thumb, rubbing it just as she’s taught him, and she spasms on the bed beneath him, and they’re both panting, staring at each other.

It’s that face. This is the face he’s fantasised about. It’s not the contortion of pleasure he figures he’s missed when she was on all fours, but this is somehow better. Blissed out and dreamy, reaching to find his hand and just hold it. He can’t say anything, not yet, he’s still taking in the view. She’s splattered in cum, damp with sweat, strings of her wetness oozing down her thighs.

“What are you looking at?” she asks, voice breathless, but she’s trying to sound annoyed.

He smiles. “You.”

“Pervert.”

“Mm,” he decides. “I like this...”

He uses his finger to draw some of the cum into a heart shape on her stomach. She leaves love bits on him all the time, even where people can see them, and it’s not like he’s not _tried_ , when she’s asked him to, but he’s always been too scared of hurting her to follow through. This, though... he could write his initials or something.

Kyoko creeps to the bathroom for some damp flannels for them to clean up. It’s not midnight yet, practically _early_ , for them, so he figures it’s not time for bed. He should go and make them some drinks or something, but all he can really do is lie on the bed and rerun the whole thing in his head. It’s _different_ when it’s a sex thing.

“Did you like that, or was it just for me?” Kyoko asks, voice serious and facing away from him, perching on the bed.

“Uh... both?” he suggests. He’s not sure. He doesn’t _want_ to hit her, but he _does_ want to pleasure her. “You like to be slapped...”

“Will you do it again?” she demands.

“During sex,” is his answer. Not at school, not so _casually_. But if they have this boundary, that can only be a _good_ thing, right?

“During sex,” she repeats, and scoots further back now, and he moves to put his head in her lap. “No condom?”

“Oh...” he probably should have asked if that was ok, or something, but it was in the _moment_. “I was always planning on pulling out, so...”

“It’s fine. It was hot.”

 _Hot_.

“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daxiifics on twitter. Happy to chat. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my world go round.


End file.
